A Shock of the Future:Kim∕Shego C∕oTril Oneshot
by RavenStarfire
Summary: One–shot spinoff of pure cute from my Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy. Takes place after Pelennor. Plot: The Supreme Ones' daughter wanders off from Kim's sight and finds the Tempius Simia in the Trophy Room – resulting in an interesting encounter.


A Shock of the Future

A Kim Possible One-Shot

by RavenStar

**Author's Note:** This is a short one-shot spinoff story from my Kim/Shego Crossover Trilogy ("Blind to the Darkness;" "Future Eyes;" and "Pelennor") - but you don't need to read those to get the gist of this story (except if you wanna know Ron's predicament.) It's rated **T** for safety reasons – mild use of the f-word and some slightly mature themes – but it's essentially a harmless story full of nothing but cute.

Inspired by a challenge issued by jess23 on the kpslash boards.

* * *

"And _this_, sweetie, is a statue of the Teen Titans and Ron Stoppable – the only other people besides that bad man Slade and his cronies who ever dared defy the rule of us Supreme Ones!" Shego handed their squirming daughter over to Kim, who turned the child around so she could look at the statue that stood in the center of KimShegoton. It was quite the epic monument – higher than the ancient Lincoln Monument statue. 

"Wow!" Usgo Possible, three years old, gaped in amazed awe at the sight of the towering marble structure. Then her little face wrinkled into one of confusion. "But, Mommy – if they defied you and Mommy's rule, then why did you build a statue of them? It doesn't make any sense!"

Shego smirked proudly. Using Wade for the donating father – though, they did do a bit of genetic manipulation before shego's in-vitro fertilization – obviously rubbed off on her daughter. She smiled warmly as she remembered: Learned to walk barely a month after being born; Learned to talk at just 5 months old; She was already reading ancient K.A. Applegate and R.L. Stine books by 1 year old… And now, here she was – 3 years old and already a genius for her age. Strong mind, independent thinker…

"Honey, they may have defied us and turned after we defeated Slade, but before that happened, they fought alongside us to help stop that bad man from taking power!" Kim explained to Usgo. She looked back up at the statue. "They were some of the greatest fighters both me and Mommy ever knew…"

"But – still!" Usgo protested. "Why build a statue of them like that? They defied you! Why honour them?"

"Because not only is it good form to have respect for your opponent's skills and prowess, Usgo, they did used to be our friends – and plus, their graves lie underneath the monument's base. This statue serves as an honoring of the lives of friends we knew, _and_ a reminder for all citizens of what happens to a revolt."

"Oh…" said Usgo. "I get it now."

Kim smiled. "I knew you would, dear."

Suddenly, Shego's beeper rang. She looked at it. "Ugh…excuse me, I gotta urgently deal with some stupid people on that issue in the South Region…damn, and I wanted to be home before dark for once."

"Go on, Mommy," Usgo said. "Mommy and I will save dinner for you."

"Thanks, baby," said Shego.

"Meet you back at the house, O Supreme One," said Kim, pecking a kiss on Shego's cheek. She stayed, letting Usgo wave 'till Shego was back inside the capital building. "C'mon, Usgo – I'll bake nacos!"

"YAY!" Usgo cheered.

* * *

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THE LAWS THAT _I HELPED WRITE_ SAY ABOUT THE PAPERWORK! I'M GETTING CALLS FROM PEOPLE IN THE SOUTH REGION SAYIN' THEY'RE CONCERNED ABOUT THEIR CITIES FLOODING WHEN THAT HURRICANE HITS! _NOW PUT TOGETHER A CONVOY AND GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS DOWN THERE TO HELP EVACUATE AND PREPARE SOME AID RELIEF – AND DO IT 5 SECONDS AGO!"_** Shego bellowed into the phone. "Or do I have to go out and find myself a new South Region Commander?" There was a short pause as Shego listened to the response. "Good. Those people are still our citizens, whether or not they're in the South Region. It's our duty to _protect_ our citizens." She slammed the phone down as hard as she could. "God…idiot…" She picked the phone back up and dialed. "C'mon, c'mon…rrrghh...aha! Kimmie-pumpkin? They've been dealt with. Yeah. Yeah… All right! Be home in fifteen minutes! Love ya! Bye!"

* * *

11 Years in the Past

"Give it up, Shego!"

"Hah! Never!" Kim swung another punch at her, but Shego simply ducked.

"Why do you wanna retrieve this Tempus Simia thing, anyways?" Kim asked.

"Hah! You think I know why Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Duff Killigan want that damned Time Monkey?" Shego clapped her hands over her mouth instantly after she said it. "Aw, crap…"

"Time Monkey?" inquired Kim.

"Time Monkey?" asked Ron Stoppable, his head popping out his hiding place.

"Who cares what it's called – _HRAH!"_ Shego reeled back an uppercut and sent it square into Kim's jaw.

* * *

"Usgo Possible! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kim asked. She turned her back when Shego called her and the girl had slipped away. Typical, though, for someone with Shego's genes. "Shego's gonna murder me…" She quickly took out the Kimmnunicator. "Wade, Usgo's out of my sight. Can you find her for me?" 

"_Yeah, two seconds…oh, crap!"_

"What?" Kim's heart raced. "Has something happened to her? Please don't tell me something's hap-"

_"__No – but she's just entered the Trophy Room!"_

"Even worse! Thank you, Wade – and tell Shego to get home faster!"

_"__Can do!"_

Kim put away the Kimmunicator and ran towards the Trophy Room. "I told Shego not to leave that door unlocked until we got that higher platform to put the Tempus Simia on put in!"

* * *

"Whoah…" Usgo looked around at all the memorabilia in the room. But what caught her eyes instantly - was the monkey-shaped carving in the middle of the room, surrounded by an odd circular metal ring. 

"MONKEY!" She ran over and reached for the monkey carving - only to have a sudden ring of shimmering red energy spring out of it and form a full circle, attached to the metal ring.

In the ring of red energy, Usgo saw two people fighting.

One of them wore a green-and-black jumpsuit just like hers – only, without any cape. And the other woman had red hair – that looked like—

* * *

The Past

**"****HEY!"**

Kim and Shego stopped fighting. They stared at the little girl who had just stepped out of the red energy ring – which stayed open behind her.

"Mommy, why did you dye your hair?" Usgo asked, walking up to Shego.

"Mommy?" asked Shego, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You covered up that cool white streak in your hair!"

"Cool white strea-what?"

Kim laughed. "Looks like you got some issues, Shego!"

"AND YOU TOO, MOMMY!" Usgo glared at Kim. "Why are you two fighting?"

"W-huh?" asked Kim, utterly dumbfounded. "I always fight Shego!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Usgo hollered. "Mommy told me you used to fight, but now you don't!"

"Hey, who is this is this girl?" Ron asked, coming out of hiding.

**"****AHH! GHOST! MOMMY, PROTECT ME!"** Usgo ran to Kim's legs and gripped them tightly.

"What? I'm not a ghost, little girl," Ron reassured.

**"****YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE RON STOPPABLE AND YOUR GRAVE IS IN THE MIDDLE OF KIMSHEGOTON - ALONG WITH THE GRAVES OF THE TEEN TITANS!"** screamed Usgo.

"K - Kim…Shegoton?" asked Shego, her mouth gaping open. "Who the hell are the Teen Titans?"

"I'm not a ghost!" Ron protested, leaning down towards the girl.

**"****GET AWAY FROM ME, GHOST!"** Usgo shrieked, and ran to Shego, putting a deathgrip hold on Shego's leg. **"MOMMY, HELP ME!"**

"Hey, what the-" Shego tried to shake the young girl off her leg, but to no avail. "Hey, let go, little g-"

Suddenly there came distant shouting from the circle of red energy: **"IT'S BOTH OUR FAULT, KIM – NOW LET'S JUST GET HER – **oh, crap…**USGO POSSIBLE!" **The Supreme One emerged from the time portal, followed by the other Supreme One. **"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING INTO THE TROPHY ROOM WITHOUT GETTING PERMISSION FIRST?" **

"You are in _serious _trouble unless you can explain yourself, young lady!" the older Kim scolded.

"Mommy?" Usgo asked as Shego and Kim stared at their future selves, their eyes bugged open and their jaws touching the ground. **"MOMMY!"** Usgo ran to the older Shego, who picked her up and hugged her, her eyes a little tearful.

"Don't you run off like that, sweetiepie – you scared us both so much!" Kim said. "You should be glad Uncle Wade knows where everyone in the world is! We were so worried!"

"Okay, can SOMEBODY explain what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

"You die in a year," the older Kim said flatly as she stepped back through the time portal with Shego and her daughter, and the portal closed.

"Oh!" Ron threw up his hands. "Great! Well, that's just DANDY!"

Kim and Shego looked at each other. "Uh…it shattered in our fight?" Shego asked.

"Works for me," Kim nodded.

With that, the foes walked away from each other, both bewildered beyond belief. Kim dragged Ron away with her. "C'mon, Ron, let's go stuff our faces full of nacos, or whatever it is that you do."

Neither of them knew, but as both Kim and Shego walked away, a small smirk appeared on their faces.

**THE END**


End file.
